


Kizuita no anata ga konna ni mune no naka ni iru koto

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Burnplay, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Gli piaceva guardare Chinen.Non si saprebbe saputo spiegare di preciso cosa gli piacesse, ma si trovava sempre più spesso intento a fissarlo, quasi senza rendersi conto di aver cominciato.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kizuita no anata ga konna ni mune no naka ni iru koto

**_ \- Kizuita no anata ga konna ni mune no naka ni iru koto - _ **

Yuya era disteso sul letto, con il viso appoggiato contro una mano, intento a guardare il più piccolo con aria assorta.

Gli piaceva guardare Chinen.

Non si saprebbe saputo spiegare di preciso _cosa_ gli piacesse, ma si trovava sempre più spesso intento a fissarlo, quasi senza rendersi conto di aver cominciato.

Allungò un braccio per sfiorargli la pelle nuda del petto, sorridendogli.

“Cos’hai da sorridere?” domandò il più piccolo, alzando un sopracciglio.

Takaki scrollò le spalle, senza smettere di accarezzarlo.

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, sporgendosi verso il comodino di fianco al letto e afferrando il pacchetto di sigarette, prendendone una e accendendola.

L’altro sospirò, avvicinandoglisi con aria di rimprovero.

“Non dovresti fumare, e lo sai.” gli disse, con tono piatto. Era almeno la centesima volta che glielo ripeteva, ed era almeno la centesima volta che Chinen lo ignorava.

“Siamo chiusi in una maledetta stanza d’albergo all’undicesimo piano, con le tende chiuse, e ci siamo solo io e te. Dubito che qualcuno possa vedermi fumare, Yuuyan.” ribatté, acido, poi sorrise.

Fece scivolare il lenzuolo oltre la vita e fino ai piedi, scoprendosi le gambe. “Forse sei tu che dovresti smettere di fumare. O, se non altro, di usarmi come posacenere.” aggiunse, indicando le rade bruciature lungo le proprie cosce.

Yuya arrossì, passando i contorni delle cicatrici con le dita.

“Mi dispiace.” gli disse, come se in realtà non fosse realmente troppo contrito. “Ma me l’hai lasciato fare, no?”

Chinen si morse un labbro, scuotendo la testa, poi si mise a sedere, montandogli a cavalcioni e mettendogli le mani sulle spalle.

“Non è per questo che sei con me, adesso?” mormorò, chinandosi su di lui e prendendo a baciargli il collo. “Non è perché ti lascio fare cose del genere che sei con me e non a casa con il tuo fidanzato?” chiese, e il più grande non poté far altro che sospirare.

“Non parlare di Hikaru. Lo sai che non mi piace.” lo riprese, cercando di scostarlo da sopra di sé, ma l’altro fece resistenza.

“Oh, andiamo Yuuyan... lo sai che ti prendo soltanto un po’ in giro.” gli disse, con un sorriso malizioso.

Scese con la bocca sul petto del ragazzo, leccandolo piano, baciandolo con fare lascivo, senza tuttavia riuscire a suscitare alcuna reazione.

“Non mi va, Chii. Davvero.” protestò debolmente, non riuscendo comunque a trattenere un gemito quando Yuri scese a stuzzicargli il sesso con la lingua.

“Andiamo... hai prenotato questa stanza soltanto per rimanere fermi a non far niente? A saperlo sarei rimasto a casa, Yuuyan.” lo provocò, riprendendolo in bocca e cominciando a succhiare blandamente, senza impiegare troppo per farlo eccitare.

Si mise nuovamente sopra di lui, con sguardo allusivo, lasciando che l’altro lo penetrasse con una spinta secca.

Trattenne un gemito di dolore e lo fece muovere subito, conscio che il fastidio iniziale sarebbe passato presto.

Era abituato, ormai.

Era da quasi sei mesi che andava avanti in quel modo.

Si incontravano quando potevano, Yuya raccontava qualche storia ad Hikaru per giustificare la sua assenza, e si chiudevano in quel mondo che sembrava essere tutto loro, dove potevano fare qualsiasi cosa volessero.

Dove Chinen avrebbe dato a Yuya tutto quello che chiedeva, perché al di là dell’apparenza spavalda, era ben conscio del fatto che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di negargli alcunché.

Il più grande si mosse velocemente dentro di lui, stringendogli i fianchi, graffiandoli, sempre con gli occhi bene aperti su di lui, facendogli cenno di toccarsi, perché non l’avrebbe fatto lui.

E Yuri gli sorrise, malizioso, chinando la testa in cenno d’assenso.

Prese a muovere la mano sulla propria erezione, velocemente, cercando di andare al medesimo ritmo dell’erezione di Takaki dentro il proprio corpo.

Gli piaceva quando lo guardava con quegli occhi, eccitato, come se il solo guardarlo lo portasse al limite.

Chinen accentuò il movimento del polso e della mano, concentrandosi sul proprio piacere e sullo spettacolo che stava dando al più grande, ma non riuscì a trattenersi a lungo, prima di venire nella propria mano con un gemito più alto degli altri.

E a Yuya sembrò bastare questo, perché raggiunse a sua volta l’orgasmo dopo poche altre spinte dentro il suo corpo, un grido soffocato e le mani che si stringevano ancora di più sui suoi fianchi.

Chinen gli si accasciò accanto, con un sorriso gratificato, lanciandogli il pacchetto di sigarette prima che l’altro dovesse chiedere.

Yuya sospirò, accendendosene una e mettendosi più comodamente a sedere contro la spalliera del letto, facendo cenno al più piccolo di poggiarglisi contro il petto.

Rimasero in silenzio per svariati minuti, come assorti, prima che Takaki tornasse a tracciare con le dita il contorno delle bruciature sulle gambe di Chinen.

“Fanno ancora male?” gli chiese, come improvvisamente preoccupato.

Yuri scosse le spalle, con espressione distratta.

“Non troppo. Ci si fa l’abitudine in fretta.” rispose. Con la coda dell’occhio lo vide sorridere, prima di riprendere a parlare.

“O forse in realtà è che ti piace, no Chii?” domandò, allusivo. “Yamada non ti ha mai fatto niente del genere, vero?” aggiunse poi, con tono meno divertito.

Chinen aggrottò le sopracciglia, senza rispondere.

Capiva, in fondo, che cosa intendesse Yuya nel dire che non gli andava di parlare di Hikaru.

Per quanto le due situazioni fossero diverse, per quanto lui non si vedesse più con Ryosuke da parecchio tempo ormai, non gli piaceva che l’altro lo menzionasse.

Ignorando la sua domanda, e consapevole del fatto che l’altro conoscesse perfettamente la risposta, lo fece scivolare verso il basso, fino a quando non fu completamente disteso, e poi gli si accoccolò contro.

“Possiamo dormire così, Yuuyan?” chiese in un mormorio, mentre l’altro scoppiava a ridere.

“Certo che possiamo.” rispose, con tono più dolce di quello al quale Chinen era effettivamente abituato.

Si strinse più forte contro di lui, inspirando l’odore della sua pelle, crogiolandosi in esso.

Era una cosa che adorava.

“Domani quando devi andare?” disse, come se non avesse realmente voglia di fargli quella domanda.

“Non ho detto ad Hikaru quando sarei tornato da Osaka. Quindi, in teoria, posso tornare quando voglio.” fu la risposta del più grande, il quale aveva iniziato distrattamente ad accarezzargli i capelli.

Yuri si morse un labbro, prendendo fiato e costringendosi a porre la domanda seguente.

“Potresti venire da me.” disse, velocemente, arrossendo. “Voglio dire, a casa mia.” specificò subito dopo. “Lo so che ti diverte giocare all’amante e andare in albergo, ma non ne vedo la necessità. E poi dato che puoi dire ad Hikaru che sei ancora fuori, perché non approfittarne?” concluse, parlando troppo in fretta.

Yuya alzò un sopracciglio, stranito da quel comportamento, ma non fece domande.

“Non ho un cambio di vestiti, Chii.” gli fece notare, assottigliando le labbra.

Il più piccolo si mise nuovamente a sedere, guardandolo con aria che l’altro avrebbe definito... emozionata?

“Potrei andare a comprarti qualcosa, domani. Una tuta per stare in casa, o qualcosa del genere.” propose, con tono pratico.

“Posso andare anche io a comprarmela, non è questo il problema.”

Chinen si morse un labbro, chinando allo sguardo.

“No, te la prendo io. Mi va di farti un regalo.” mormorò, prendendogli distrattamente la mano e cominciando a giocare con le sue dita.

“D’accordo, allora... grazie.”

Il più piccolo sorrise apertamente, come improvvisamente emozionato, e gli afferrò con più decisione il polso.

“Ti servirà anche uno spazzolino, magari mi fermo ad un conbini tornando a casa. E un rasoio e la schiuma da barba.” aggiunse, sfiorando con il dorso della mano una guancia di Takaki. “Cominci a pungere, Yuuyan.”

Questi ridacchiò, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca e ripetendo il medesimo gesto su Yuri.

“Così se qualcuno dovesse venire a trovarti e li dovesse vedere potresti dire che hai cominciato a farti la barba.” lo prese in giro, sorridendogli.

Il più piccolo gli scostò una mano, fintamente irritato.

“Guarda che ha cominciato a crescermi sul mento. Un po’.” gli disse, alzando il viso ed indicandosi.

Vedendo che l’altro sembrava intenzionato a negare, riprese subito a parlare. “Prenderò anche un paio di pantofole, così le avrai lì la prossima volta che tornerai.” continuò, come assorto.

Yuya gli si mise alle spalle, circondandolo con le braccia e posandogli il mento sulla spalla.

“Posso usare un qualsiasi paio di quelle degli ospiti, Chii. Non c’è bisogno che ti preoccupi.” mormorò all’altezza del suo orecchio.

“Ma voglio farlo.” lo interruppe subito l’altro, rendendosi conto subito dopo di aver usato un tono eccessivamente brusco. “Scusa. Ma... mi farebbe piacere che ti sentissi a casa, tutto qui.” gli disse, arrossendo lievemente prima di cambiare argomento. “Che cosa ti va di fare domani sera, piuttosto?” domandò, voltandosi verso di lui con sguardo interrogativo.

“Beh potremmo guardare un fi...” iniziò a dire, prima di interrompersi, scuotendo il capo. “Scusa. Ogni tanto tendo a dimenticare che a te i film non piacciono.” si corresse, con un sorriso.

“No, mi va bene se vuoi guardare un film. Non è che li odi, ecco... non mi dispiacciono.” si affrettò a smentirlo Yuri, tentennando.

“Oh, davvero?” il tono di Yuya era ironico, mentre guardava il ragazzo sempre più stranito. “E che film ti piacerebbero, sentiamo?”

Chinen andò nel panico.

Alzò lo sguardo verso la televisione, lasciata accesa e senza volume, e la indicò.

“Quelli.” disse, con decisione.

Takaki sbarrò gli occhi, fissando lo schermo a sua volta.

“I film di guerra, Chii?” domandò, più che dubbioso, mentre il più piccolo annuiva vigorosamente.

“Certo. Mi piacciono, sì. Potremmo vedere quello con Ninomiya-san, con quel regista americano... quello famoso...” disse, annaspando nel tentativo di ricordare il nome.

Takaki scoppiò a ridere, reclinando la testa e andando quasi a sbattere contro la spalliera del letto.

“Clint Eastwood, Chii. È “Lettere da Iwo Jima”.” lo informò, scuotendo la testa per aver avuto i propri sospetti confermati. “Lascia stare, davvero. Non c’è bisogno che ti sforzi. Possiamo anche vedere un cartone, io sicuramente lo preferisco.” gli disse, protendendo il viso in avanti per guardarlo negli occhi.

Il più piccolo sospirò, annuendo.

“Ok, un cartone va decisamente meglio. Che cosa ti va di vedere?” domandò, lasciandosi andare fra le sue braccia e poggiandogli la testa su una spalla.

L’altro parve pensarci, poi si illuminò.

“Volevi andare a vedere il quarto film di Shrek al cinema quando è uscito, vero? Potremmo affittare il DVD e guardare quello.” propose.

Chinen si irrigidì, mettendosi diritto a sedere e voltandosi per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Sì che volevo vederlo, Yuuyan. Anzi, per la precisione mi avevi promesso che mi ci avresti portato tu a vederlo, e poi...” cominciò a dire, venendo subito interrotto da una smorfia dell’altro.

“Ah, me ne ero dimenticato!” sospirò, passandosi una mano davanti agli occhi. “Abbiamo già fatto questa discussione, Chii. Hikaru me l’ha chiesto e io gli ho detto di sì. Mi dispiace, mi sono dimenticato di avertelo promesso. Mi sono già scusato, non c’è bisogno che me lo ricordi.” gli disse, con aria improvvisamente irritata.

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, ironico.

“Certo che te ne sei dimenticato. Perché avresti dovuto ricordare di aver fatto una promessa a me, in fondo, quando potevi andarci con _Hikka_?” lo riprese, senza risparmiarsi una buona dose di acidità nel nominare il più grande. “Del resto, quando _Hikka_ vuole fare qualcosa, tu sei lì pronto a soddisfare qualsiasi suo desiderio, no?”

Takaki rimase fermo a guardarlo per qualche secondo, prima di scuotere la testa e spostarsi dal suo lato del letto, stendendosi su un fianco e dandogli le spalle, sospirando.

“Sai Chii, non è necessario che sia io a ricordarti che sei un ragazzino. Basta anche solo che ti ascolti quando parli per accorgersene.” gli disse, con tono di voce neutro.

Odiava quando si comportava in quel modo. Odiava quando gli ricordava i suoi errori, quando mostrava quello stupido senso di rivalità con Hikaru.

Alzò un braccio per spegnere la luce, intenzionato a non continuare oltre quella discussione.

Lui ci provava, davvero.

Era lì con lui, in quel momento, non con Hikaru.

Era con lui che si sfogava quando c’erano dei problemi, era con lui che gli piaceva passare il proprio tempo, era con lui che si rintanava in quelle maledette stanze d’albergo, quando non voleva vedere nessuno, quando non avrebbe voluto passare le sue giornate con altri se non con Chinen.

E sentirsi rinfacciare ogni singola cosa lo feriva, perché lui ci provava davvero.

Chiuse gli occhi, pienamente intenzionato ad addormentarsi e a rimandare le discussioni al giorno dopo, quando sentì una mano di Yuri posarsi sulla sua spalla.

Sbuffando sonoramente si voltò, cercando di scorgere i lineamenti del più piccolo nel buio.

Anche nell’oscurità quasi totale, gli parve di scorgere delle lacrime sul volto del più piccolo.

Finse di ignorarle, ben sapendo che dicendogli di non piangere non avrebbe fatto altro che metterlo a disagio.

“Che cosa c’è, Chii?” domandò, cercando di non suonare eccessivamente brusco.

“Mi dispiace, Yuu.” mormorò il più piccolo, chinando lo sguardo e avvicinandoglisi, lasciandosi abbracciare. “Lo so che sono esagerato. Lo so che non l’hai fatto di proposito e che te ne sei semplicemente dimenticato. Io...” sospirò, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. “Dovrei semplicemente smetterla di pensare che quello che fai sia sempre un attacco personale.” concluse, e dal suo tono Yuya poté ben accorgersi quanto gli costasse dire quelle parole.

Era confuso dal comportamento di Chinen, quella sera.

Anche nel buio in cui era ora immersa la stanza, poteva accorgersi della sua espressione quasi tormentata, degli occhi ancora lucidi, e di quell’aria vagamente triste sul suo volto, una tristezza che lui non avrebbe saputo come spiegarsi.

Si sporse verso di lui per cingerlo nuovamente fra le sue braccia, posandogli un lieve bacio sulla tempia.

“Lo so, Chii. Dispiace anche a me per essermela presa.” lo rassicurò, ancora non del tutto convinto di che cosa passasse per la testa del più piccolo.

Rimasero in silenzio per svariati minuti, nell’oscurità, mentre Chinen era tornato a stendersi sopra di lui. Yuya cominciava a credere che si fosse addormentato, quando lo sentì parlare.

“Sono felice.” disse soltanto, con tono rilassato, sereno, che fece sorridere il più grande.

“Sei felice?” ripeté, quasi come se non ci credesse. “E perché?”

Yuri scrollò le spalle, voltandosi lievemente a guardarlo.

“Perché sono con te. Sono sempre felice quando sto con te, Yuuyan.” rispose, con semplicità.

L’altro fece una smorfia, prendendo ad accarezzarlo distrattamente su un braccio.

“Non puoi davvero essere felice con così poco, Chii. Non puoi essere felice perché ci vediamo di nascosto quando io riesco a liberarmi e poi torniamo ognuno alle rispettive case.” disse, quasi con amarezza.

Chinen scrollò le spalle, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Ma io lo sono. E se non lo sono con te, con chi dovrei mai esserlo?” chiese, acido.

Takaki sospirò, e attese qualche secondo prima di rispondergli, come se non gli andasse troppo di farlo.

“Con qualcuno con cui vuoi passare tutto il tuo tempo. Con qualcuno con il quale ti piacerebbe vivere. Con qualcuno che ami. E... e che ami te.”

Guardò solo di sfuggita il più piccolo.

Nel buio non riusciva a scorgere bene il suo viso, ma lo sentiva fra le sue braccia, sentiva il suo respiro farsi più pesante, quasi stesse ansimando, e si chiese che cosa avesse detto di sbagliato.

“Potresti essere tu.” mormorò poi, con tono a malapena udibile.

Yuya strabuzzò gli occhi, lasciandolo andare come se scottasse.

“Che cosa hai detto?”

“Potresti essere tu, Yuya.” ripeté Chinen, con tono di voce più deciso. “Potresti essere tu la persona con cui voglio stare. Potresti essere tu quello con cui voglio vivere, con cui voglio stare. Potresti...” s’interruppe, sospirando. “Ti amo, Yuya.”

Il più grande accese quasi d’istinto la luce, per poterlo guardare meglio in viso, per potersi accertare del fatto che non scherzasse.

Studiò la sua espressione nei minimi dettagli, e lo trovò serio abbastanza da credergli.

Ma non sapeva cosa rispondere, non sapeva come reagire a quell’improvvisa dichiarazione. E vide il suo volto spegnersi sempre più, man mano che lui lasciava passare del tempo senza dirgli niente.

“Chii, io...” iniziò, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Non fa niente, Yuuyan. Non mi avrai mica preso sul serio? Ovviamente stavo scherzando, volevo solo vedere come avresti reagito. Io... ho Yamada, no? Lui ama me e io amo lui, ci siamo soltanto presi una pausa, ma le cose andranno meglio, ne sono sicuro. Mi dispiace, non volevo spav...” il più grande lo attirò nuovamente verso di sé, stringendolo fra le proprie braccia, zittendo quel suo parlare fitto e poco convinto.

“Yuri...” mormorò all’altezza del suo orecchio, mentre l’altro sporgeva il braccio e spegneva per l’ennesima volta la luce, come se il buio gli fosse di conforto, come se non volesse che Yuya lo guardasse negli occhi.

“Chiamami ancora, Yuu.” gli disse, a bassa voce, serrando gli occhi.

“Yuri.” ripeté Takaki, stringendolo più forte. “Io... sono un po’ spiazzato, mi dispiace. Tu per me sei importante. Sei speciale, lo sei sempre stato.” cominciò a dire, per venire ancora interrotto.

“Non c’è bisogno che tu dica niente, Yuya. Davvero, non fa niente.”

Chinen sciolse l’abbraccio, portando le mani sulle spalle del più grande e cercare di spingerlo contro il materasso.

“Ho voglia di fare sesso, Yuuyan. Non ne parliamo più, d’accordo?” gli disse, con foga, cercando di metterglisi a cavalcioni.

Takaki gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, afferrandolo per i polsi e tenendolo fermo.

“Yuri!” lo riprese, irritato. “Lasciami finire, per favore, e non saltare a conclusioni affrettate. Né addosso a me, se è per questo.” aggiunse, lievemente ironico. “Ti amo, Yuri.” disse poi, con semplicità, come se fosse qualcosa che aveva sempre pensato ma non aveva mai osato dire.

Ci furono dei minuti di silenzio che pesarono ad entrambi dopo quelle parole.

Chinen non era convinto, e lui se ne era accorto. Lo fissava dubbioso, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, e l’espressione di chi aveva una tremenda voglia di credergli ma non volesse rischiare di farsi del male.

“Ti amo, Yuri. È da mesi che le cose con Hikaru non vanno. È praticamente finita fra di noi, anche se nessuno dei due vuole ammetterlo. Perché credi che sarei stato con te negli ultimi tempi, se no? Perché credi che mi sarei avvicinato così tanto a te? Ti amo Yuri, e questo è quanto.” concluse, mordendosi un labbro.

Chinen non aggiunse altro.

Gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendolo e lasciandosi stringere, e Yuya sentì il suo viso umido contro la propria spalla, ma di nuovo non commentò.

“Allora...” riprese, con tono lievemente roco. “Domani dobbiamo comprare la tuta, giusto? E il rasoio e lo spazzolino.” gli disse, con tono colloquiale.

Chinen si separò da lui, ridacchiando e asciugandosi gli occhi.

“E le pantofole. E ti dovrò prendere anche una tazza per la colazione.” aggiunse, senza mai smettere di sorridere.

“E poi dovremmo mettere una nostra foto insieme sulla tua libreria. Non ne hai nessuna.” sospirò, felice. “Facciamo qualcosa domani? Andiamo da qualche parte?” propose poi, accarezzandogli il viso con il dorso della mano.

Chinen ci rifletté per qualche secondo, poi sorrise.

“Yokohama. Voglio andare lì.” rispose, allegro.

Yuya annuì vigorosamente, stendendosi e portando il più piccolo con sé, facendolo poggiare sopra il proprio petto.

“Vada per Yokohama, allora.” accettò, poi fece un sorriso sornione, e aggiunse: “Macchina mia, musica mia. Ascolteremo i KAT-TUN, lo sai vero?”

Chinen alzò leggermente la testa, fingendo di guardarlo male.

“Sappiamo entrambi che ascolteremo gli Arashi, Yuuyan.”

“Sei dispotico.” si lamentò il più grande, senza mai smettere di sorridere.

“E tu hai dei pessimi gusti in fatto di musica.”

“Non è vero! A te piacciono gli Arashi solo perché sei innamorato di Ohno-kun!”

“Geloso, Yuu?”

Il più grande scosse la testa, alzando un sopracciglio e lasciando cadere la discussione.

Poi strinse di nuovo a sé Chinen, voltandolo in modo tale da essere uno di fronte all’altro, e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra.

“Ti amo, Chinen Yuri.” mormorò.

L’altro si strinse contro di lui, sospirando, felice.

“Ti amo anch’io, Takaki Yuya.”


End file.
